Ressurrection
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: After a long, one-year hiatus following after Dr. Claw's suspicious death, MAD returns with a new leader who is very familiar to HQ and Penny, especially Penny. How will she feel when she has to fight her more powerful arch-nemesis, who may shatter her for good? Talenny story.
1. Bury It and Rise Again

**A/N: I started writing the beginning to this two months ago, and tonight, I finally got into the rest of this chapter. Now, I've survived one week of school. I have Science, PE, Math, and Woodwork. Not as bad as Semester 2 will be next year.**

 **I've been so busy with homework that I haven't been able to start Chapter Seven of ACiD, so the wait for that may be a little longer if I don't decide to start it tomorrow afternoon while I go publish this on FanFiction. If none of you look for Inspector Gadget stories on FanFiction, I suggest you do because there are some really good Talenny ones :) Look for one of my other ones I haven't posted here if you go over there.**

 **So Talon will appear next chapter, as this chapter is to ease you guys into the setting of the FanFic. I guess it counts more as a Prologue than Chapter.**

 **Anyways, Talenny to come. Chapter Two to come too soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

If you happened to of asked Penny to describe how the past year had gone by for her and her Uncle Gadget, she would answer with a depressing frown that too often glazed her pale, chapped lips.

It was official that 2016 was the second worse year in Penny's fifteen years of being on Earth. The all-time worst year was 2006; an entire, ten-year difference.

Too many horrible and uncalled for events have taken place in Penny's life during the previous 365 days.

MAD and Talon suddenly, but mysteriously, disappeared into thin air, a year ago.  
Kayla got transferred to another agency for succeeding in an elective course that Penny didn't take.  
Brain passed away from a cancerous lump that took him before the first month with the disease.  
Inspector Gadget needed emergency treatment when oil from his mechanical limbs, leaked and mixed with his preserved blood and left him almost lethally poisoned.  
(Luckily, HQ covered all medical expenses.)

Shaken, confused, remorseful, empty-heartedness, and guilt. Those were the only emotions that Penny could recognize anymore. It had been weeks since she last smiled; not even her beloved Uncle could make her giggle or crack a slight upward lip anymore.

Guilt ran its course on her body. It ate away at her heart like a it was a toddler enjoying a chocolate chip cookie.

The endless nights of crying, whining, and mourning over Talon had nearly destroyed her.

If only she had kept her mouth shut last Christmas, back in 2015...

The toll that her emotions took on her became noticeable to not just Brain, but everyone over at HQ.

A week or two after Brain's death, Chief Quimby referred her to a therapist to help with balancing her emotional and mental state, and though, it felt good to be able to vent to someone other than Kayla, it didn't help in the slightest way.

It left the poor agent to ponder even more over her life; her current year that was coming to an abrupt end in a few hours.

Tonight, it was New Year's eve.

And for once, Penny put a decent amount of effort into her appearance for this occasion.

There was a party, hosted by HQ's Chief Quimby, on top of a thirty-story tower in the heart of a buzzing city, up in British Columbia. There was due to be a firework show and hundreds of undercover HQ agents spread out from around the world attending.

Detective Data would not be attending for what she had tried to pull off at the HQ Reunion.

Penny stood in front of her mirror, inspecting her outfit from there. She wore a black v-neck, t-shirt, with a jean jacket over herself for both warmth and fashion. Her cleavage was very minimal, to the point that it wasn't even there.  
She had dark gray leggings on, matching with a casual pair of sneakers.  
Her blonde hair was straightened, now coming a few centimetres past her slender shoulders.

It wasn't at all "fancy-schmancy", but it was nice and comfortable for a night in Vancouver...

A quick, discreet knock came to her apartment bedroom. Clearing her throat, the girl spoke a quick "Come in."

The door creaked open, and her Uncle, uncharacteristically dressed in a tuxedo, peaked his head through the slight crack. "The limo is here, Penny, are you ready?"

Since going under treatment for the oil poisoning, Gadget had finally gotten some sense knocked into him. It shocked everyone that he wasn't as goofy and oblivious as he always was, but people liked him better this way.

Penny didn't need to assist him on missions anymore, and she could do her own without worry.

"Yeah," Penny replied after a short pause and took a few steps towards her guardian after her parents.

He smiled, but it faded quickly. He couldn't bare to smile at his broken niece too much, as he suspected that it only made things worse for her. But nevertheless, he kept his optimism.

Gadget opened the door more for Penny before walking off towards the entrance of the apartment, where an impatient honking of a car intruded through the walls from the outside. Penny followed behind him, shutting her bedroom door while straightening out her jean jacket.

It took around forty-five minutes for the two to arrive at the designated tower, and another ten minutes to get to the very top, considering that the elevator had to stop at every single floor.

Climbing up a short set of stairs, they finally reached the rooftop, where there was music blasting, and crowded yells and talking from obvious voices of agents. As they opened the door to the rooftop, immediately, they were greeted by Chief Quimby and Professor Von Slickstein and Sir Owen Von Stoner.

"Ha, Penny! You're here!" Slickstein cheered, overenthusiastically throwing his arms up into the air in excitement.

A giggle came from the young girl. Shocking her Uncle Gadget momentarily before he chuckled while his heart was gently touched.

"I'm going to take a guess that the New Year will bring our best, and only, junior agent some positive resolutions? Eh?" Quimby smiled after noticing the wide eyes on Gadget's face. He quickly caught onto what had just happened.

Penny opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it afterwards. She wasn't particularly shy but embarrassed to admit that she was planning on doing that.

Starting 2017 fresh sounded like the best alternative next to another therapist session that she had scheduled for next week, and maybe, just maybe, she'd skip it for her own enjoyment.

With a slight nod of her head, she signalled a positive reply. A yes.

Owen Von Stoner and Slickstein shared a laugh (I swear, they're gay for each other. OTP.) while Chief Quimby nodded approvingly. Gadget wrapped an extended, metal limb around her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

Penny smiled up at her Uncle.

The vibe from this party/get-together was affecting Penny's mood; in a very good way. Maybe she could actually let herself enjoy tonight without holding back. Go dance for a few minutes; let her mind run free. Maybe even Pasha would be here? Unlikely, but not entirely impossible to happen.

At least her Uncle would have someone else to bother other than Chief Quimby, which would be Pasha's Uncle.

In her short train of thought, Chief Quimby and Gadget had walked off over to a table, where varieties of cheese were out for takes. Slickstein and Stoner had walked off in another direction (supposedly towards a lounging area with luxury, leather couches which was something that Stoner enjoys).

Penny found herself walking towards a nearby table where there were drinks ranging from water, juice, pop, coffee, and tea. No alcohol beverages, though, even though everyone here was adults or seniors.

The agent grabbed a plastic cup before walking over to the water dispenser, which was cold with what looked like a lifetime supply of ice cubes.

She took a sip of the clear liquid, only to have it fizz on her tongue.

Carbonated.

Not her style, but definitely something she'd take over non-carbonated water or Coca-Cola.

Taking another sip, she nearly choked on the bubbling water when she was grabbed from behind, a loud, obnoxious squeal coming from whoever it was.

"Like, omigosh! Gurl, why didn't you tell me you'd be here?!"

Before Penny could turn around by herself, the teen behind that had her by her waist, turned her around first. Her cerulean eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at who she was face-to-face with.

"Kayla?"

All that came from the dark-skinned agent in front of her was an over-hyperactive giggle.

"You know it, P-nae! The one and only Kayla!" the girl screamed as she let go of Penny, who instead, pulled Kayla into a tight embrace.

How good it felt to finally see her best friend after nearly ten months of no interaction, was an incredibly good feeling.

Pride and content filled her lungs like it was oxygen.

A moment later, she let go, a very wide smile gracing her lips.

"So, how's HeadQuarter's 202?" Penny started off casually, fixing her straightened locks.

"Like, awes-mazing! I got some hot boyfriend who is SO into me." She giggled before continuing. "He's around here somewhere, he went to go get some cheese. Blue cheese."

Both agents shuddered at the mention of that foul dairy product.

The HQ agent smiled sheepishly, proud for Kayla's new relationship...even though she secretly wondered how this boy puts up with Kayla's non-stop chit-chat.

"So, how are you and Talon?"

Penny froze. Her smile gone, eyes wide with shock while they began watering slightly.

Kayla took the reaction into consideration, clueing in that things were the opposite of great.

"Sorry, change of subject. How's HQ?"

Those chocolate-brown eyes of his. Oh, how Penny missed them so much. The devilish smirk to match with them, and the scent of refreshing hair-gel streaming into her nostrils every time he came around. It was too obvious that she missed all of that.

But Talon was gone, for all she and HQ knew. His Uncle, Dr. Claw, was dead. Suspiciously.

Shrugging off the evil agent who was most probably dead out of her mind, Penny forced a smile back onto her lips.

"The usual. Brain..." she looked down to the give the hint.

"It different without that puppy around, isn't it?" Kayla continued for her, who nodded in response.

Kayla had left a month after his sudden passing.

Soon enough, the two agents had fallen into a flowing conversation, blocking out the world around them.

If everything tonight could be considered normal, it would be, but it wasn't.

On the other side of the table where the beverages were placed, stood a barn owl.

Robotic, definitely not a real specimen of the bird of prey.

It's colourless, black eyes stared intently at Penny and Kayla, who hadn't at all noticed the strange "bird."


	2. I Thought You Were Dead!

**A/N: Short chapter, but next chapter will be longer with what I've got planned :)**

 **The name of the last chapter was based on the song "Bury It" by Chvrches with Hayley Williams. I think that's it.**

 **So. I've gotta say this: ACiD is ending with Chapter 9...which is REALLY sad. And I've got three more stories for Inspector Gadget before I move on to Miraculous, Star vs. Evil, The Loud House, and possibly more for Grojband. Which'll be called:**

 **-Little Penny**  
 **-Gone Too Far**  
 **-another one that I haven't thought up a title for...**

 **But who says I might not make a short sequel to ACiD? :) Idk what to put for the sequel since idk how I'll be ending ACiD, but ideas will come soon.**

 **Anyways, BACK TO (SCHOOL) THIS STORY!**

 **This one if definitely one of my more "serious" stories. ACiD isn't too...serious while it has the humor to keep reader's from going, "bleh."**

 **And this story has got the sudden twists and turns in information and plotwise.**

 **Now, time to have Talon back in Penny's not-so-great-life!**

* * *

The owl, perched on the other side of the table that Penny and Kayla were chatting away at, moved its head to either side of himself.

Every other agent walking around here wasn't paying attention to him, which was good because that meant that they wouldn't notice that his features were more of nails and plastic.

He was poorly manufactured, apart from the class-A hearing, recording, and syncing technologies under its feathers.

His coal-black eyes blinked once as they focused back onto the two girls. Neither have they noticed him, stalking them his recording eyes.

Inside the head of this robot, was a camera system...synced up to something more sinister. Firewalled and secured. Though, delicate, it was a great piece of technology to go with what was to happen tonight.

The owner of this owl was spying on this New Year's celebration, which was part of Phase One of a plan kept hidden from all intel and undercover agents.

All the previous workers that were hired had either been arrested, fired, or put into permanent segregation back at the new castle/tower.

And if there was anything that Talon had learnt from his Uncle Claw(before he was frozen in the Antarctica while Grandma Claw had custody over him), it was that hiring nutjobs to do your dirty work wasn't always the best way to be MAD.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed by now. The owl moved his wings, talons, and head every now and then so that if anyone was suspicious of whether he was a robotic replica or the actual specimen, they'd get their answer and suspicions lowered almost by %100.

At least the camera flashes off of those annoying party-goer's didn't interfere with the owl's focus. MAD couldn't afford to send out another one for this occasion.

"Ok, girl. We need to bring up MAD!"

As much as Penny didn't want to talk about it with Kayla, she knew she had to. They'd battled that organization for the whole time they had met; she couldn't disclose it.

Kayla is her best friend after all.

"Fine."

"Okay! Did you hear how everyone that worked for Clawster was either fired or arrested by some anonymous freak!? Like, omigosh. Maybe MAD is ending and HQ will finally go after one of those fifty villains that have been getting away with crap all their lives?" Kayla burst so fast that Penny could barely process what she had just said.

The owl turned its head while hopping a few inches closer. Penny's eyes widened with interest.

"Really? So MAD's not officially gone even though Dr. Claw and...Talon are dead? Who is this anonymous freak that's ending the business?"

"Wait, your crush is DEAD?!"

Out of everything that Kayla had just said about this topic, Penny suspected that she already knew about Talon's disappearance, leading to the inevitable conclusion that he died too, along with his Uncle.

"Well...there's been no trace of him since so...authorities assumed that after MAD Castle blew up, so did h-he..." Penny tried hard not to lose her cool and succeeded just enough so that the only word she stuttered was the last one.

"What the fuck?!" Kayla enough for everyone to hear. Penny cringed from how loud she was.

"Yeah..."

"I'm so sorry, gurl...but he totally deserved it for every time he's hurt you!"

Penny didn't fume or glare from the remark but agreed with it. In a way, it was an act of karma for all the wrongs he's done. But the thought of karma causing death was a lot if she had, to be honest.

"That's true, but no one deserves to die. Not even Dr. Claw!"

Not even my parents... The thought came quickly after Penny's words.

The owl in the background was stiffer than a dead body at this point.

The boy watching and listening to the replicated bird was shocked.

Phase One was going to plan, but what he had just heard put him in a remorseful mood.

To know that the girl he still loved thought him as nothing but a dead person hit him right in the gut, harder than Dr. Claw's death.

But he chooses to keep watching the two girls, until one of the separated from each other.

This was, however, going take forever if he didn't send a message to a certain henchman.

Pulling out his phone, he typed a message to a certain boy that was awaiting orders in the crowd.

Sent.

And finally.

Kayla walked off, saying to the blonde girl that she'd be back when she found her boyfriend and stuffed her face with some mozzarella slices.

The blonde just rolled her eyes while filling her glass up with more carbonated water. Possibly her twentieth refill.

The robotic owl shut itself down and toppled off the side of the tower, meeting its technological end.

Phase Two was in action...now!

While Penny sipped on her water and watched her Uncle Gadget try to engage Quimby in trying a piece of blue cheese, a grappling hook had shot up, grabbing hold of the tower's side.

No one heard or saw the hook, even though it was right near Penny's right foot.

And whoever was on the other end of it, was coming up quick. It only took a few seconds for the sixteen-year-old to get up there.

He landed on his feet like a cat, next to Penny (who hadn't noticed him as she laughed at Quimby's face going green). He wore a lavender-coloured dress shirt with a pair of jeans while having his dark purple-streaked, raven hair in its usual hair style. He was taller and older looking than he was last year, which almost made him look more of a mature, grown man.

He packed up his grappling hook into the side of his pants before his eyes looked towards Penny.

For a moment, he almost thought that he had the wrong girl. Straight, blonde hair down past her shoulders; a jean-jacket covering her from the angle he stared down at her. That couldn't be Penny, could it? She'd be wearing her HQ uniform at an HQ party; it only made sense.

She was prettier than she was the last time he had seen her in person.

He took a deep breath. He had disappeared for a year just to build up on his strength, strategy, and emotional health. And this was the moment he had been waiting for.

Someone seemed to notice him, though, as out of the corner of his eye, he saw an HQ agent stare at him with wide-eyes. She said nothing, though.

Kayla.

He smirked his signature smirk while putting his middle finger to his lips to tell her "shut the fuck up."

And surprisingly, it worked. The girl fell backwards into her boyfriend's arms, who was staring at him in confusion.

Turning back to the girl he had come here for, Talon reached his arm out and tapped her right shoulder fairly lightly...

* * *

Penny took one more sip of her carbonated water before setting her cup down to turn around. She had expected the person tapping her shoulder to be an older HQ agent starting up a conversation. She had no choice but to be polite and put down her drink to keep her attention on whoever it was tapping her shoulder.

Her breath seized in her throat; her cerulean eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. She stammered on finding the right words to say to this "ghost." Her knees almost went weak as soon as he started smirking at her reaction.

She almost sounded like Kayla saying, "I-I thought you were dead?!"


	3. Talon and Nyra

**I was just about to finish writing this chapter one night...until my sister caused controversy over hand sanitizers and sharpies which ended up with us both being unexpectedly grounded for a whole week, whereas I was left to sulk in despair as my writing and reading abilities were stripped from my reach...**

 **And after that horrible grounding, I came on here to find EVERYTHING I had missed although I was on a few times this week. I had over 100 notifications...**

 **Then, the school work finally slapped me across the face, taking all my writing time. I literally had no time to start Ch. 7 of ACiD.**

 **And as I'm publishing this, I have a blood blister on the sclera of my eye. I guess that's what I get for playing the MLB theme song on a table with a freshly sharpened pencil that bounced back and stabbed my poor eye.**

 **Haha, I kinda like having a speckle of red on my eye because I feel more cool with it.**

 **Now forget about me and read on if I've disturbed the shit out of you readers. Hahaha...**

 **ONE MORE THING: If you're wondering what that owl is doing down there in this chapter, it's because she's Talon's pet, just like how MADcat was Dr. Claw's pet. It made sense for him to have a pet of his own in this. If you don't recognize her name, she's Nyra from the book series "Guardians of Ga'Hoole", but I'm using her movie design as it's more "colorful" than a normal Barn owl design. Plus, she looks more sinister. Search her up :)**

* * *

Everyone who hadn't been paying attention to the man with the over-gelled hair was now. They stopped their chit-chat with everyone else as they watched anxiously with anticipation at the scene that was slowly unfolding before their eyes.

Talon's gaze watched over at the crowd of HQ agents. His gaze was intensive. All of them were semi-circling around him and Penny, who were cornered by the drop-off of the tower (which had no railing). Their emotionless glasses covered the surprisal in their eyes while they gaped mouths breathed everything Talon needed to see.

Within the crowd of ignorant, yet A-class agents, he recognized Inspector Gadget, Chief Quimby, and Professors Slickstein and Von Stoner. The only person missing from the original crew was Brain, who Talon supposed was hiding or snacking on dog bones in a corner, having no knowledge of the poor mutt's death.

One person, though, who was lifting an unconscious, dark-skinned girl, had a look different from everyone else's. His was sort of confused, nearly in a panic, but a smirk graced his lips as his hold on Kayla tightened, but not protectively, like everyone thought: possessively.

Out the side of his eye, Talon could see Penny giving him a suspicious glance, and decided it was time to focus his attention back on who he came for rather than give out his hidden, deadly plan to crash this party.

The taller, more built MAD leader could only flash the suspicious, but astounded, Penny his charming smile. It took all his guts not to laugh out loud at when she practically outbursted in a fit, "I thought you were dead?!"

For a few seconds, she almost sounded like Kayla, who was playing as an over-dramatic princess who faints into her prince charming's arm, with one of his undercover colleagues.

"News flash, my Pretty Penny." Talon started while grabbing her chin so gently and precisely like his touch was as soft as a feather-stuffed pillow.

The blonde blushed as her attention was still on him, but more focused on what he had just called her. Something she hadn't heard in over a year.

Her wide, cerulean eyes bore into his dark, forest brown eyes with uncoverable curiosity and mesmerization.

"I'm alive." He emphasized the last word of his news flash with a stricter tone. His charming smirk and chocolate eyes nearly put Penny on a caffeine run, but the disappointment that came from hearing his words saved her from drowning in the coffee pot.

Pulling her chin away from his grip with no effort whatsoever, but with disgust, Penny replaced her curious glance with a glare.

"And you couldn't tell any of us sooner?" Her tone was dangerously ferocious, while her voice would crack in the middle of her sentence.

"The plan was to only tell you." His voice, on the other hand, was calm, collected, and formal. He was almost speaking in a cliche-type manor. But what he had just said was a complete, compulsive lie. Getting everyone's attention focused on him and his Pretty Penny was the perfect distraction for what was going to happen.

"And so you plan to do that at a party, where you've gotten everyone's attention?"

She had a good point, but, he did just lie to her. He didn't want just her to know that he was alive, and it was for a good reason too. And he didn't just want her attention. No, he needed everyone's attention for this part.

"Let's just say that I really haven't changed a bit in the year, even after my uncle's sudden and...planned death."

Penny's eyes widened more, while whispers were exchanged between agents in the crowd. Chief Quimby and Inspector Gadget exchange nervous glances while Professor Slickstein and Von Stoner nearly fainted.

"Planned...?" Penny muttered in confusion. Talon knew she was expecting an explanation, but that was something he'd explain later on.

"Yes, planned. But, that doesn't matter right now." His gaze turned towards his colleague, which was a signal for him to leave and continue the plan.

"What matters, is you." Again, Talon's hand grabbed hold of Penny's chin. And again, Penny pulled back.

"Why don't you answer everyone's question? What did you mean by saying that your Uncle's death was planned?" Her voice was stern and stubborn.

Talon seethed through the gaps of his perfectly aligned, white teeth as everyone crowded around him was focusing on him like a Food Network judge.

"Fine. You wanna know what happened to my Uncle Claw?" His brown eyes glared into Penny's as he stepped forward, hovering over her in a dangerous way.

His face lowered down to her level, while he growled, "I killed him."

The entire rooftop erupted in gasps of shock. Chief Quimby, who was quiet and observing everything that was going on, realized that the boy holding onto Kayla had a connection with Talon. Either it was major or minor, but there was a connection.

It rose an immediate red flag, but because he was a selfish chief, he waited it out to see what would happen between his youngest agent and her arch-nemesis.

"Y-You...what?!" Penny screamed again as she stood up on her tiptoes.

"Yep. I decided that the only why I'd be able to thrive and cause chaos, was if my Uncle Claw and his annoying cat were out of the way." Talon laughed, triumph flooding his voice like a river.

"So, with that having said, I stole some explosives, planted them at the MAD castle's base, and BOOM! My Uncle Claw blew to smithereens and MADcat was mortally wounded."

"That poor cat!" Someone screamed from the crowd. Talon turned towards the red-haired woman.

"Poor cat indeed. I let my companion finish her off." Talon smirked.

As if it were that "companion's" cue, a large, white owl with red and light copper brown shadowed eyes flew into the scene, landing gracefully on Talon's outstretched arm. Her eyes were radiant, shining with a blue that was extremely abnormal for an owl, let alone bird. Her beak looked like it could tear into your flesh as if it were pulled-pork.

"Couldn't you have brought her to the adoption center?!"

"Nah, she didn't deserve a newer home."

Penny stared at the owl, eerily cluing in that she was unsettlingly creepy. Thr red around her eyes was bad enough to send her into cardiac arrest.

Okay, that was overdramatic. Maybe just give her reoccurring nightmares.

"Whose-"

"Wave a wing to Nyra, Pretty Penny." Talon cut the blonde off as the owl glared at her, a smirk forming on her pale beak.

"Nyra?"

"Careful, she'll tear your eyes out." He added.

"No, duh!" Penny groaned.

Nyra outstretched her wings as an ear-piercing screech erupted from her beak, sending shivers down everyone's spines like nails on a chalkboard.

Talon didn't seem affected, though, as he looked around the perimeter of the rooftop with an anxious glance. He looked like he was almost worried. Kayla and her boyfriend were gone, which was both good and bad.

Good, because his undercover agent was going to the plan. Also bad, though, since he wouldn't be able to tell when it was going to happen.

And looking around anxiously was a mistake because that was when a squad of bodyguards/security guards came into the scene, colliding with Talon and bringing him to the ground.

He hit the ground with a hmph as Nyra shot up into the air, screeching in frustration before taking off in the direction that the guy holding Kayla took off.

With the sudden adrenaline kick in the setting around her, Penny ran after Nyra while Talon struggled underneath the pile of guards. She desperately shoved through the crowd as Nyra's tail feathers were the only thing in sight.

She was lucky enough to have enough time to see Kayla on the floor, duct tape over her mouth and hands tied together, being guarded by the boy she assumed her boyfriend.

He spotted her immediately, smirking as he pressed a button on a remote he was holding.

The floor beneath her rumbled. Everyone shrieked in horror as Nyra landed on the mysterious boy's shoulder, a smirk almost as chilling as Talon's gracing onto her peach-stained beak.

Gunfire erupted; smoke and fire flew into the air, contrasted with the horrifying screams of the agents behind her. It felt as if a catastrophic earthquake had just hit the building.

"Penny, watch out!"

Her uncle's voice brought her from her initial shock, but it was too late. She was knocked to the ground, while the air leaving her lungs like helium in a balloon. The laid helplessly on the floor while trying to catch oxygen, but she wasn't getting anything but smoke.

Someone hovered over her and was holding her two hands with his own, before being let go. Or, at least she thought that person lets her hands go because she couldn't pull her hands to her numbing chest.

More gunfire erupted, blowing her eardrums like a kindergartener hearing the school fire alarm while feeling herself being levitated off of hard, cold concrete ground beneath her.

"Penny!"

"Huh..?" She couldn't even talk, having hardly any air in her lungs. Slowly, she was gaining more, but not enough for her to speak fluently.

Talon hauled his Penny over his shoulder while his companion did the same thing with Kayla, who had woken up and was straining and resisting her capture's grip with no prevail. Both the MAD agents activated their rocket boots, taking off quickly while Nyra dropped a note before following Talon. Penny's eyelids became heavier and heavier, before feeling the sensation of cool, cold brisk air streaming through her blonde hair, taking her to her unconsciousness.

The audibility of Chief Quimby and Inspector Gadget's yells faltered the farther she got from her only family.

* * *

 **How's that for a short, lazy chapter?**


End file.
